


Dance because nobody's watching

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘The heavy-set door clangs in the silence of the morning, the sound both jarring and familiar as Kyungsoo perks up, watching the figure step out onto the concrete.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance because nobody's watching

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Large, sparkling eyes are looking at Jongin as they shine under the white glow of the moon. The tall, tanned male is unaware of the gaze upon him as he continues to dance. The streets below are alive and bustling but to Jongin, he hears none of it. His right arm stretches out, extending almost into the night sky, as if those delicate digits will grasp around a star and pluck it from the twilight. His hips shift and sway; the beat not heard by anyone else since the white buds are placed firmly in his ears.  
  
Kyungsoo’s eyes grow wider – if even possible – as he watches the way Jongin’s gaze stares with a burning fire at the twilight above. The dancer’s adam’s apple bobs in his throat and his chest heaves with large panting breaths before he allows himself to crumble in a delicate and practised way to his knees. Kyungsoo’s eyes follow the smooth and accurate movements. He knows what comes next, the tanned stranger pulls the neck of his shirt, shoots a wicked glance at the empty space ahead and then swivels on one knee, using the momentum to come back to a standing position.  
  
Feet move briskly and quietly, the trainers grating lightly against the concrete. Kyungsoo can hear every pant and rustle that comes from Jongin, since despite the cold weather, his window is cracked open just a little. His room is dark as he sits on his bed, watching out of his window at the grand specimen who appears every week without fail. He doesn’t know who this man is. He has never seen him around the apartment complex. Still, that’s okay – the doe eyed boy reasons – so long as the boy continues to emerge, dancing on the rooftop of the block next to his own.  
  
He has never been more grateful to live on the 33rd floor. Never been more grateful than to have woken up to use the bathroom and stumbled on this beautiful creature at 3am on a Wednesday morning almost three months ago now. He praises the architects for building Block 11 (his block) higher than block 10. Maybe he should praise his parents instead, for choosing this block instead of the other at some point during Kyungsoo’s childhood. Although, if they had chosen Block 10, he would perhaps be able to sneak up onto the rooftop and witness the man’s spectacular performance from close-up. Just as he thinks this, alarm bells ring in his head and they shout ‘stalker’ at him. Watching from his adjacent window was one thing, but following the man up to the roof was another.  
  
Still, despite everything, each Wednesday morning as he drags himself out of bed and to his part time job at the local clothing store, he finds his eyes scanning the streets around their complex for a flash of auburn hair or caramel skin. Stalker or not, the man is captivatingly beautiful both on the surface of things and with his dancing skills. He longs to see the other in the light of day but never does it happen. The stranger always retreats just as the sun begins to rise, grabbing his grey duffle bag and exiting the rooftop through the heavy metal door.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The clock on the wall reads 9.30am and Kyungsoo is on his break. His shift began at 7am but he always takes his break earlier on a Wednesday. Currently, his head is resting on the table. A cup of terrible coffee from the vending machine sits there too, steaming hot beside his right ear.  
  
“Soo! Wake up man! Not again.” An obnoxious voice rings through the break room.  
  
“Go’way m’sleepin’” The black haired male mumbles from his current position. He isn’t in the mood to deal with Chanyeol this morning.  
  
“Don’t take it out on me Mr creepy, grumpy, stalker man.” The tall giant like boy responds, un-impressed by the state of his friend once again.  
  
“I’m not a stalker! Now buzz off, your shift starts in half an hour, go and be productive or something.” Kyungsoo slurs, his arm waving in a ‘get lost’ gesture.  
  
“You are a stalker, who else says awake until 5am every Wednesday morning watching a stranger dance on a rooftop when they have a shift again at 7am?” Chanyeol points out with a knowing smirk. It is just too easy to wind up his best friend.  
  
Finally, the owl eyed boy lifts his head from the table top and glares.  
  
“There is a scalding hot coffee here, don’t make me throw it at you.” He threatens with a sinister look.  
  
“Whatever, we both know that caffeine is necessary to you surviving the rest of your shift, so save it.” The taller challenges and Kyungsoo is defeated. “So, have you found out who mystery boy is yet?” The younger male chuckles.  
  
“Yes Yeol, I opened my window and shouted out to him last night that I wanted to know his name.” Kyungsoo growls.  
  
“Jeez, I was just asking. No need to get grumpy. Come on. You only have ten minutes of your break left. Get your coffee down your neck.” Chanyeol replies, sighing at the dramatics of his best friend’s life.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
It’s Wednesday again and Kyungsoo is eagerly awaiting a certain male’s arrival. He set his alarm for 2.45am because sometimes the man is a little early and he enjoys watching the flop of auburn hair as he warms up his limbs one by one. The heavy-set door clangs in the silence of the morning, the sound both jarring and familiar as Kyungsoo perks up, watching the figure step out onto the concrete. The same black and gold hi-top trainers donning his feet. The same grey duffle bag. This time however, Kyungsoo is especially happy because he notices the man is wearing a black snapback, peak facing the front and shrouding his face in the most enticing way. The wide eyed boy admires the sharpness of the man’s jawline as the peak casts a shadow across his soft almond eyes, highlighting the strength of his jaw. Kyungsoo moves closer to the window today, he notices the light spattering of rain against the clear pane and deduces that it must be the reason for the dancer’s choice of headwear. He also realises that the familiar figure is wearing a light black jacket as opposed to the usual t-shirt. It looks good on him, then again, what wouldn’t?  
  
Kyungsoo continues to admire as he does every week. He watches the tanned boy stretch out his limbs, marvelling at the flexibility and strength. He takes in the fluidity of the transitions alongside the jittery popping of choreography. This is a new dance, one that has Kyungsoo especially enraptured as he tries to commit every movement to memory. He wonders for a moment if he could video the boy, so that he can watch and marvel over and over again. The brunet boy realises quickly that his thoughts are borderline stalker behaviour and dismisses the idea completely. The night air is calm, the temperatures dropping in the early months of a harsh Seoul winter. However, the exertion and commitment cause a sweat to break out across the dancer’s skin and the look of passion in his eyes warms Kyungsoo to the core…wait…his eyes?  
  
Kyungsoo’s heart skips a beat, his eyes widening in frozen fear because this is new. The dancer is looking at him.  
Right.At.Him.  
He does the only thing he can think of, he scurries back towards his bed and closes the curtains of his bedroom window. He was caught and although the dancer was smiling, Kyungsoo berates himself for being such a creep. He spends the rest of the morning lying awake, kicking himself for not sitting on his bed and away from the window like usual. He is restless, grumpy and tired come 6.30am. He picks up the phone and calls in sick for the day. Chanyeol will have his head on a stick because he will be the one called in at an ungodly hour to cover but Kyungsoo doesn’t care anymore. He eventually finds sleep around 8am, the mental image of the dancer’s crooked smile burnt to the back of his eyelids as he slips into a deep slumber.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
A knocking at the door wakes the brown haired boy from his sleep.  
  
“Yah! Kyungsoo-ah! Open the door.” Chanyeol speaks through gritted teeth. Kyungsoo wonders if he stays quiet enough, the taller boy might think he is asleep and go away.  
  
“I’m serious Soo, open this door now. I know you’re awake because the sound of a pin dropping can wake you… I know you too well so hurry the hell up because it’s freezing out here in the hallway. Plus Mrs Kim next door is giving me the stink eye!” Chanyeol sounds seriously scared with his last comment and the boy feels a little bad for his friend because he knows how evil Mrs Kim can be. Reluctantly, he drags his heavy limbs from the bed and over towards the door. He swings it open with anger as he glares at his best friend. The giant boy takes no notice, his gaze fixed on Mrs Kim’s disgruntled features as he slides into the apartment. Kyungsoo gives a quick and sheepish bow to the frustrated, elderly neighbour before he closes the door and joins his friend in the living room.  
  
“Why, may I ask, are you breaking my door down at this time in a morning?” Kyungsoo asks, his features fully unimpressed.  
  
“Morning…Soo, it’s 12.30 in the afternoon.” Chanyeol points out, his hand gesturing to the large clock in the kitchen area.  
  
“Oh, right.” The brown haired boy replies as he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.  
  
“Oh, right. That’s all you have to say to me? No, ‘thanks for taking my shift Yeol’ or ‘I’m so grateful to you that I still have a job right now.’ Nothing.” Chanyeol spits, his eyes burning with fire now because his best friend is being selfish and rude.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry Yeol. I totally forgot. Seriously though, thanks. I owe you one.” Kyungsoo now realises and tries to make a mends. “Do you want something to eat? Or drink?” He adds as an afterthought.  
  
“No Soo…listen I just came to tell you that I told our boss that you had a family grievance because he was unimpressed that you were simple ‘sick’ on the biggest and busiest day of the year. So, think up something good. Oh and he gave you the statutory week off work, as he is supposed to for these kinds of events.” Chanyeol explains.  
  
“What! You told my boss that someone in my family died…Jesus Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo splutters, his arms flailing in the space of the living/kitchen area.  
  
“What else was I supposed to do? He was going to fire you.” The giant boy replies.  
  
“He can’t fire me for sickness Yeol, it’s in my contract.” Kyungsoo admonishes.  
  
“But he CAN fire you for say… falling asleep in the stock room. Being rude to customers and for being late to work on a number of occasions. Let’s face it, he has grounds to fire you already so you’re lucky you still have your job. This would have been the final straw.” Chanyeol elaborates, his face set in a firm expression and his hands crossed over his chest.  
  
Kyungsoo sighs because he knows his best friend is right. Heechul has been on his back from day one and Kyungsoo hasn’t been the best of employees but he can’t help it. He doesn’t like his part time job, it’s just a source of income.  
  
“Alright, I’m sorry. Thanks. I guess I can say my uncle died or something, since he is already dead and all.” Kyungsoo muses and Chanyeol’s arms and face finally relax.  
  
“So…why DID you call in sick? I know you’re a rubbish employee but you never call in sick and lie about it.” Chanyeol asks.  
  
“He…saw…me…” Kyungsoo trails off because it sounds like a lame excuse even to him.  
  
“Who? Dancer boy?” Chanyeol asks with a raised eyebrow. Kyungsoo answers with a simple nod of the head and the giant boy’s brows furrow once again. “…I’m sorry, HOW does that equate to calling in sick. Oh wait, don’t tell me you’re looooove sick?” The taller boy cracks up at this and swiftly receives a whack to the side of the head. “Ouch! Soo!” Chanyeol whines as he rubs at the sore spot on his scalp.  
  
“Shut up. He saw me and I panicked. I closed the curtains and ran back to my bed. Then I couldn’t sleep because I was worried because he saw me and he must think I’m a super freak and…yeah…I must have drifted off at some point because I just woke up when you came barging in.” Kyungsoo answers as he takes a seat next to his friend on the sofa, his face is red; he buries it in his hands.  
  
“Awwwwh, my baby Soo is shy. Seriously though, he probably does think you’re a stalker. What did he do when he saw you?” The other asks.  
  
“Well he stared at me for a second and then…I think… he smiled. Like I said, I ran away and hid then so I’m not too sure what his reaction was.” Kyungsoo whines, embarrassment finding him again as he lowers his head to the carpet.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
It has been two weeks now and Kyungsoo is pretty much freaking out. Last week, he decided to watch the dancing boy again but from a safe distance. He opened his curtains and window like usual but he sat back in his bed, admiring the boy and knowing he couldn’t be seen. Still, the boy danced like nobody was watching up until the last moment when Kyungsoo was SURE that the boy smirked towards his window, almost as if he knew Kyungsoo was there the whole time. The week after it happened again, only this time, the dancer gave a short smile and a curt wave of the hand before exiting through the heavy iron door. There is no mistaking it this time and something in Kyungsoo’s stomach drops with dread but a smile still stretches across his face at the memory.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The snow falls around the brown haired boy as he crunches along the white path back to his apartment. It is Tuesday night and he has just finished one of his late classes at the university. His scarf is wrapped tightly around his neck alongside the black polar neck jumper and black heavy duffle coat that all shout out ‘winter’ in its bitterest form. His black jeans are tight and tucked into his winter boots…also black, yes, Kyungsoo is aware of how his entire wardrobe pretty much comprises of nothing but black. He enjoys the contrast of it against the pale snow though and he smiles a little at the thought.  
  
At 2:45am he sets his studying aside, flicks out his light, opens the curtains and the window. He sits back against his bed and prepares to be mesmerised as always with the lean muscles of the dancer. The skilful twirls and turns that he has incorporated into his routine as of late. Kyungsoo thinks they have a resemblance to ballet and he wonders if the dancer is experimenting with new moves and dancing styles. His eyes widen and focus as he watches the familiar grey duffle bag land on the snowy ledge above the door; his sweatpants have been traded in for jeans in the recent winter weather. The boy stretches his limbs out one by one, arms overhead making the material of his thick hooded jacket ride up and expose a firm, honey coloured stomach and hips. Throughout the routine, the dancer stops for water breaks. He is panting hard, the smoke of his hot breath in the cold air creates a heavenly cloud but none of that compares to the moments when their eyes lock. The dancer cannot see him and yet, every week, their eyes happen to meet and it’s almost like the boy knows his exact location, knows where his gaze wanders and manages to pin it down every time. The contact breaks then and concentration laces the young man’s features once again. Kyungsoo knows what is coming next because the boy has been struggling with this particular move for the past week. He jumps, legs twining and creating an effortlessly beautiful shape but it is the landing that usually trips the dancer up. Today is no different as he comes crashing down, ankle falling at the wrong angle and there is no support to stop the rest of his body from collapsing in a heap on the seemingly icy surface. The dancer curses and bites his plump lips. Eyes full of fear, disappointment and above all, pain. A delicate hand wraps itself around his ankle, as if it would make the pain more bearable.  
  
Kyungsoo’s breath is frozen in his lungs just as the dancer’s body sits on the frozen ice. He waits with bated breath as he watches the dancer scrunch up his eyes tightly before breathing out a harsh breath. The boy begins to unravel himself, wincing at the discomfort and trying to stand up again. He fails – like Bambi on ice, the boy comes crashing down again with a loud ‘humpfh’ and a pained gasp. Another few minutes pass and the boy tries again but to no avail. His ankle is too weak to support him and his other seems to be bruised and weak too. Kyungsoo panics, mostly from the sheer fear that laces the other boy’s eyes as he realises that he can’t reach his duffle bag from its place atop the door. When he realises that he is stuck and nobody is there to help.  
  
After some deliberation, Kyungsoo finds himself inching towards his window and slowly opening it wider. The noise of the window in the deathly quiet night gains the boy’s attention as he looks up, eyes full of pain and brimming tears that threaten to fall.  
  
“D-do you need some help?” Kyungsoo calls timidly, his voice breaking in the most unattractive way. The boy’s eyebrows furrow, his eyes squint and he turns his ear towards the brunet boy at the window. ‘He can’t hear me’ Kyungsoo realises before shouting out once more. “Do you need some help?” He articulates and hopes his voice travels over the distance between them. The dancer nods at this, his eyes pleading and he finally finds his voice.  
  
“Can you…go to the reception at my block and tell them I’m stuck on the roof? I mean… tell them I am injured, not that I am trying to jump or anything.” The boy asks, adding the last part with a small chuckle.  
  
“Yeah sure…uhmm…what’s your name? So I can tell reception who you are…and stuff…” Kyungsoo justifies as he remembers that he might still be looking like a creepy stalker right about now.  
  
“Jongin…Kim Jongin, flat 12A” The boy – Jongin – answers with a voice as smooth as his caramel skin.  
  
“O-okay, I won’t be long…Jongin.” Kyungsoo mutters as he starts to retreat, looking for his slippers.  
  
“Wait!” Jongin’s voice can he heard from Kyungsoo’s open window and the brunet returns to see what he needs.  
  
“I told you my name, can I know yours?” Jongin asks with a blinding smile and Kyungsoo finds himself smiling back without realising.  
  
“Do Kyungsoo, 33B” He smiles and Jongin nods in response before Kyungsoo moves away again and locates his slippers. He exits his bedroom and passes his parent’s old room (they moved out to a smaller flat and allowed him to stay here whilst studying.) Grabbing his keys he sets out for the lift and over to block 10.  
He has to stand outside in the cold for a good 5 minutes whilst he waited for a resident to come in or leave the block since he didn’t have a key card to enter and none of security were answering the bell. He finally gets in and notices the sign at the desk.  
  
‘Resident notice: Security will re-commence at 5am. Please contact the building manager if any problems arise during this time. Many thanks, LCC Security ltd.’  
  
“Great” Kyungsoo sighs to himself. Instead he takes the lift (which takes forever to arrive might he add) to the highest floor. Once he reaches the floor he looks around for some stairs or a sign that leads to the rooftop. He searches for a good five minutes until he finally finds the stairs. The short boy begins to climb, three flights in total and his stamina is waning by the time he finally reaches the top.  
  
“Kyungsoo?” Is the first thing he hears when the opens the heavy metal door, his lungs pounding in his chest and gasping for air. He braces his hands on his knees and leans forward to regulate the intake of oxygen to his lungs (something he vaguely remembers from Physical Education in high school). “You’re alone? Where is the security team?” Jongin asks as he watches the cute male catching his breath in the doorway.  
  
“Sec-security iss ou-out until 5am.” Kyungsoo pants out, his breathing still patchy.  
  
“Oh…Uhmm… well, do you think you could help me? Or maybe pass me my bag so I can call someone to help?” Jongin asks sheepishly.  
  
“It’s fine Jongin, I can help you. No need to disturb others.” Kyungsoo responds and walks towards the dancer’s collapsed form, grabbing the dangling strap of the bag and tugging it from the shelf on the way. “Come on, let’s get you back on your feet.” Kyungsoo says as he begins to crouch down so that Jongin can hold onto his shoulders.  
  
“It’s okay, really Kyungsoo. I’m sure my friend will come and help. I’m heavy and I don’t want to squish you.” Jongin says as he looks with wide eyes at Kyungsoo’s shoulders.  
  
“It’s like 4am Jongin and I have to work at 7am. I’m stronger than I look so stop whining and grab on.” Kyungsoo speaks firmly, he wished that people wouldn’t assume he was weak just because of his height.  
  
“A-alright, sorry. If you’re sure.” Jongin stammers and drapes his arms across the shorter male’s shoulders. Kyungsoo grips the auburn haired man’s waist tightly, securing him and baring the majority of the weight. Jongin was on his feet now, at least. They just had to get down the stairs and to the lift.  
  
This consisted of Kyungsoo partly piggy backing Jongin down the stairs (which is pretty dangerous actually) and Jongin partly shuffling his way from step to step. They had to stop at the empty podium spaces between each flight but they managed it, somehow.  
  
The lift was far less taxing and Jongin punched the button for floor 12 as soon as it arrived. Another too-many minutes were spent with Kyungsoo fumbling through Jongin’s duffle bag – whilst trying to keep the boy upright – in search for the apartment keys. With great difficulty, Kyungsoo manoeuvred the dancer from the hallway and inside the apartment where Jongin asked Kyungsoo to take him to his room.  
  
Once Jongin was deposited on his bed, Kyungsoo began feeling awkward.  
  
“You can go now if you like. You have work in less than two hours.” Jongin smiles and adjusts his place on the mattress, wincing at the strain to his ankle.  
  
“Uhmm…I can’t leave you like this. What if you need something during the night?” Kyungsoo mumbles.  
  
“I’ll manage until morning, I can call my friend to come and help me out. He finishes work about 8am since he works night shifts at the hospital.” Jongin explains, and he finds the male to be interesting as he watches Kyungsoo fiddle with his thumbs.  
  
“Then I’ll stay until your friend comes okay? I won’t sleep if I go home now anyway, I will be too worried.” Kyungsoo explains, his hands dropping loosely to his sides.  
  
“That would be really nice, but you have work. I don’t want to get you in trouble.” Jongin replies. He wants Kyungsoo to stay but he doesn’t want to be responsible for making Kyungsoo lose his job.  
  
“Don’t worry about it. You can’t possibly get me into trouble at work.” Kyungsoo smiles. ‘I’m good enough at doing that all by myself’ he adds in his head.  
  
“Alright then” Jongin beams happily.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Kyungsoo proceeds to help Jongin get ready for bed. He makes some food and a hot drink for them both and they sit in Jongin’s room eating it. It had been awkward at first but Kyungsoo is quite happy to dote on the handsome boy and it turns out that Jongin is extremely easy going. They fall into small talk comfortably and Kyungsoo feels more relaxed and at ease around Jongin.  
  
The conversation tails off once they begin to eat their ramyun. A loud slurping noise can be heard breaking the silence and Kyungsoo’s wide eyes shoot up to look at the offender. Normally, people slurping or being noisy whilst they eat irritates him beyond belief however, his eyes meet with Jongin’s own and a playful smile is etched onto the boy’s face. Kyungsoo finds himself chuckling a little and before they know it, they are both slurping their noodles in a contest of who can do it louder. Soon the dishes are empty and all that remains are two young men laughing at each other. The laughter eventually dies down though and Kyungsoo reluctantly realises it’s almost 6am. The two of them sit in a sleepy silence; Kyungsoo at the bottom of Jongin’s bed, his back propped up by the footboard and Jongin faces him, propped up by the headboard.  
  
“It’s lucky you were watching me dance, huh?” Kyungsoo hears, and his head snaps back from where he had been looking aimlessly around Jongin’s quaint bedroom. He winces a little as he realises that Jongin is finally addressing the elephant in the room.  
  
“Ah, so you noticed that?” The older boy asks and scratches the nape of his neck in embarrassment. It’s not really a question and Jongin knows that so he simply nods his head and hums in approval.  
  
“Why do you watch me? I take it you always have work in the early morning and yet, you are always awake watching me dance.” Jongin muses, baffled at why anyone would skip sleep to watch him.  
  
“Why do you always dance at 3am on a rooftop?” Kyungsoo counters, not wanting to answer the previous question because he isn’t entirely sure why he watches Jongin.  
  
“Why are you avoiding my question?” Jongin probes, his voice sincere but his mouth is holding a small smile. A pause is heard. Kyungsoo doesn’t answer but simply turns his head to the side a little. “Alright…” Jongin sighs, giving up on getting an answer “… I dance at 3am because I feel the most awake at that time of the morning. I dance on the rooftop because…because nobody’s watching.” Jongin utters, he trails off a little at the end, realising that his initial reason for using the rooftop seems stupid now, considering Kyungsoo WAS watching him after all.  
  
“Then…I guess I kind of ruined that for you huh?” Kyungsoo replies, looking apologetic and awkward once again.  
  
“Not really, I mean. I’m not exactly shy, it’s just… I like to get away from it all. To dance without the scrutiny or jealousy of others for once. To be free and experiment. To practise in a quiet environment where my mind can relax and just…feel.” Jongin speaks wistfully. “I’m sorry, you probably think that is the stupidest thing you ever heard” The younger boy finishes with an embarrassed laugh.  
  
“No. I know what you mean. You need to escape from reality, pressure, people… work. It’s healthy and it’s normal. Everybody does it, you have dance… some have books or movies or sport.” Kyungsoo explains lightly and he marvels at the way Jongin’s skin is glowing in that moment, as the sun paints half of his face in sunlight. The curtains of the window are still pulled wide open, not yet closed to welcome sleep like they should at this early hour.  
  
“That’s true…so tell me, what do you have? How do you escape?” Jongin asks lightly, his smile is disarming and his eyes spark in interest, as if they are gazing down into Kyungsoo’s bones.  
There is a pregnant silence again and Jongin thinks that he won’t get an answer to this either. That is, until he hears Kyungsoo’s deep and timbre voice travel across the minimal space of the bed that lies between them.  
  
“You. I escape by watching you dance. I like to see the shapes you create, the grace in your footwork and the range of emotions that fly over your face. For a moment I can let go, pretend…escape, by imagining your life – what it would be like, to be you. You look so carefree and at ease and something inside of me craves what you have. It craves to let go, and I can do that, through watching you.” Kyungsoo finishes hesitantly. He tries to make it sound as non-creepy as he can, but there is no denying how he sounds like a stalker.  
  
“And what about…before I came along?” Jongin presses, he is leaning forward from the headboard, his face closing in just a little further.  
  
“I would do the same. Sit at my window and look down on life below, go to the rooftop or to the peak of the city. The feeling that I am only a tiny speck of sand in an entire desert of a city is comforting. The notion that everything I am looking at is surreal and un-important. I like to look into the sky and remember that the Earth is simply one tiny speck of dust in a giant universe, which makes me smaller than a single atom in comparison. I guess I like to remind myself that my life is what I make it. That health and love and family mean more than money ever could.” Kyungsoo sighs, his body has unconsciously moved forwards towards the tanned male. Jongin is watching him with rapt interest, he shuffles lightly towards the foot of the bed until Kyungsoo can see the small pores of his skin in more detail. “And yet…” he continues “…no matter how many times I remind myself of this, I still find that I am a slave to money and grades. I follow protocol. I stick to my routines because it is safe. I don’t always want to be safe, and that’s why I watch you. You have a routine but you are doing what you love with feeling and without burden. Something I can never do.” Kyungsoo looks down, breaking the intense eye contact.  
  
“It’s not a bad thing to be safe, to be sensible. That’s how the human race survives. We act, we adapt, we learn. My life isn’t sunshine and rainbows. I have the same pressures as you. The same stress, confinements and rules. You only see me in that moment, the moment when I like to run, to hide and forget. Sometimes running is a cowardly thing Kyungsoo, sometimes it isn’t freedom it is dumb and stupid.” Jongin whispers, the room is bright in contrast to the intimate setting that is taking place. The tanned male can feel his ankle throbbing lightly from where it now dangles precariously from the mattress as he sits in front of the owl eyed boy. The space between them is minimal and Jongin gulps loudly as Kyungsoo fixes him with a puzzled gaze.  
  
“You’re not running Jongin. You’re being brave and true to yourself. I see the look of pure happiness on your face as you dance. Even when you can’t get the move or routine down exactly, you push and try until you succeed. Then every muscle on your face lifts and your eyes light up with a sparkle because you have achieved something.” Kyungsoo whispers back, not wanting to break the quiet atmosphere.  
  
“Kyungsoo?” Jongin asks.  
  
“Mhhm?” The older boy hums, eyebrows raising for a second.  
  
Jongin moves closer, his breath now fanning across Kyungsoo’s nose.  
  
“I want…” he trails off, lips now hovering above Kyungsoo’s plush, heart shaped lips. He pauses and waits. The raven haired boy doesn’t pull back and so, sweet caramel lips finally capture Kyungsoo’s soft rose pillows. It’s sweet and soft and quick. They both part naturally, their faces not separating by much distance.  
  
“You…” Kyungsoo clears his throat and continues “…you want _what_ Jongin?” He whispers, warm breath dancing on Jongin’s plump, saccharine lips.  
  
“To kiss you.” Jongin finishes and his mouth pulls into an easy and intoxicating smile.  
  
“Okay” Kyungsoo breathes out, his smile matching the taller boy before him as a hand wraps itself around a strong, tanned neck. Lithe, pale fingertips tug lightly at auburn strands until two sets of lips are pulled back together like a magnetic force.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The sun rises high in the sky. Jongin’s friend from the hospital never arrives because he never gets the chance to contact the boy. Kyungsoo takes up all of his time. His milky thighs trapping his own tanned hips as they both move to a dance that only they can hear. Jongin’s hips are sinful to Kyungsoo as he witnesses first-hand how accurate and forceful they can be. There are moments when everything grinds to a frustrating halt as they re-adjust to accommodate the injured ankle. It suddenly picks up again though, the burning heat quickly back to a blaze. Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to ravish every part of the younger boy’s body. Firm abs, thick thighs, sharp jawline, dusty pink nipples and an engorged member that fills his mouth to the brim, leaving him with an ache in his jaw that the masochistic side of himself secretly loves. He whines in a high pitched exhale as he feels Jongin’s thick fingers stretching him open. He swims in the loving and soft kisses that are placed against any patch of skin the honey coated lips can find. He revels in the squeeze of his soft, pale globes and drowns in the words leaving Jongin’s mouth. Words of praise for his body and dirty, twisted words that fuel his lust for the man beneath him. He rides the tanned male until they both find release. Slowly floating down like a feather into ice cold water, they kiss and smile and laugh. The chill creeps up on them like a looming deadline and Jongin pulls his covers over the both of them once Kyungsoo has finished depositing the condom into the bin. They finally drift to sleep, lulled by the now drawn curtains (courtesy of Kyungsoo, again) and they have both never felt so carefree.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The next morning is a little awkward but not for any reasons you might expect. No. Kyungsoo finds himself being woken by gentle shakes to his shoulders.  
  
“Kyungsoo-ah…” he hears blearily and he has to remind himself where he is once he opens his eyes to find a naked Jongin waking him up.  
  
“Nghh…Jongin? What is it?” Kyungsoo mumbles out in a groggy sleep.  
  
“Uhmm…I have to pee.” Is all the answer the older male receives.  
  
“And why are you – oh right.” Kyungsoo says, finally sitting up and biting his bottom lip. “Uhmm…should I…wear some boxers or something..uhhhh…” The elder trails off.  
  
“No…please, I’m about to burst, just help me up. Please??” Jongin whines, pouting like an overgrown child.  
  
“Okay okay, sorry. Here, hold on to my shoulder.” Kyungsoo says as he hoists the auburn haired boy up, one hand securing the arm that is draped across his shoulder and the other resting tentatively on Jongin’s hip.  
  
Needless to say, the rest of the afternoon is a pleasant blur. It turns out that Jongin is great at giving head and Kyungsoo finishes him off with a skilful hand job. They both painfully check their phones and the older man realises that he forgot to call in sick and therefore has a barrage of missed calls, angry voicemails and texts from both Heechul and Chanyeol. Jongin has to awkwardly call Sehun (his nurse friend) and explain to him that he has hurt his ankle, to which he is scolded for only calling now and not getting it seen to earlier. Sehun suggests a trip to the hospital to get it checked out after hearing the symptoms. Jongin reluctantly agrees but declines Sehun’s offer to escort him since the young nurse has another night shift that day.  
  
Kyungsoo calls Heechul and explains what happened (minus the stalking and the sex) and when Heechul tells him that he needs to start taking his job seriously and make up his hours on his day off, the older man finds himself plucking up courage from somewhere unknown. He quits, leaving Heechul stunned but not at all bothered.  
  
“You quit? Just like that?” Jongin says as he hears Kyungsoo hang up and walk back to his bedroom.  
  
“Yep. Just like that.” Kyungsoo nods.  
  
“Don’t you have rent to pay or something? What are you going to do?” Jongin asks, worried but happy for the older male at the same time.  
  
“No. My parents own my flat, I just have bills and food to pay for but I have enough to cover them for a while. Until I find something else.” Kyungsoo states.  
  
“You hated it there, didn’t you?” Jongin asks, but he already knows the answer. He might not have known Kyungsoo long but he could recite to you all the things that the boy hated about his part time job.  
  
“Yep. The only thing I did like, was Chanyeol. He is my best friend after all.” Kyungsoo smiles.  
  
“So, where does this leave us? What do we do from here?” Jongin asks, a little scared in case Kyungsoo’s answer is different from his own thoughts.  
  
“Well, I call Chanyeol. You get dressed – with my help of course – and then we get a taxi to the hospital. Then I guess… we live happily ever after?” Kyungsoo chuckles and shrugs his shoulders. Jongin laughs too, his smile never wavering even as the laughter dies down.  
  
“Okay, then when I’m fully healed and we have our happy ending. I will take you up to the rooftop and we will dance like nobody is watching.” Jongin smiles, his arms now around Kyungsoo’s waist, his head buried into his stomach.  
  
“No Jongin… we will dance **because** nobody is watching.” He smiles and leans down for a slow and sweet kiss.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N2: Well, this took me a long time to write. I hope you liked it though. This is only my 2nd ever Kaisoo so it was still a fairly new dynamic to explore. I ship Kaisoo so hard and I read it ALL THE TIME so I thought it was about time that I invested a good few thousand words to them.
> 
> I hope this didn’t suck too bad.
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
